custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Imagination Around the World (1995)
Barney's Imagination Around the World Released of January 1, 2011 Plot Around the World of the United States from Scotland, Israel, Africa, China, Mexico and Netherlands in 123 Sesame Street from New York New York Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wiltaz/Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Aline (Aline Toupine) *Alissa (Alissa Besher) *Buzz (Buzz Barrette) *Cara (Cara Harvey) *Caroline (Caroline Botelho) *Claudio (Claudio Schwartz) *David (David Toropov) *Emily (Emily Marshall) *Eric (Eric Rollins) *Estuardo *Frances *Francesco *Garrett *Jessie *Kaleigh *Keiko *Kenny *Courtney *Kyle *Lynese *Matt *Maya *Mike *Noreen *Pablo *Rachel *Ray *Shing Ying *Taylor *Zoe *Sejong Jun *Songi *Seo Young *Mi Hyun *Mina *Sung Jin *Yana *Aviv *Dana *Amir *Nir *Tom *Mike *Ran *Hillel *Isod *Micheal *Amy *Tina *Luci *Jason - Salim Grant *Derek *Adam *Jeffery *Min *Shawn *Kathy *Tosha *Julie *David - Kenny Cooper *Jason - Kurt Dykhuizen *Carlos *Juan *Kenneth *Hannah *Kristen *Kim *Stephen *Alissa - Maurie Chandler *Ashley *Keesha *Robert *Chip *Jeff *Danny *Curtis *Maria *Emily - Hannah Owens *Linda *Jill *Gianna - Selena Gomez *Angela - Demi Lovato *Kami - Makayla Crawford *Sarah - Hayden Tweetie *Scott - Alex Wilson *Whitney - Kayla S Levels *Tony - Zachary Fountain *Nick - Grayson Lee Vanover *Stacy - Alyssa Franks *David - Emilio Mazur *Miguel - Reilly Morrison *Rachel - Hunter Pecunia *Beth - Katherine Pully *Mario - Zachary Soza *Jackson - Daven Wilson *Big Bird *Elmo *Zoe - Fran Brill *Abby *Grover *Sniffy *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Prairie Dawn *Ernie *Bert *Justin - Wesley Farnsworth *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby Doo *Shrek (is Human) *Donkey *Princess Fiona (is Human) *Lord Farquaad *Monsieur Hood *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *King Harold *Queen Lillian *Gingy *Pinocchio (Disney) *Three Little Pigs *Three Blind Mice *Princess Dot *Lead Blueberries Scout *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Cogsworth *Lumiere Mother Goose Rhymes Cast Guest Appearances *Tomie dePaola *Mr Boyd - Robert Sweatman *Stella the Storyteller - Phyllis Cicero *Mrs Kelper Sesame Street Human Characters *Maria *Alan *Gordon *Gina *Luis *Bob *Susan *Gabi - Desiree Casado *Chris - Chris Knowings *Leela - Nitya Vidyasagar The Doughnut Repair Club *Jonathan Erickson *Andy Evans *Mary Evans *Katie Gross *Kelsey Larr *Brandon Perry-Russell Songs #Barney Theme Song (short version) #Look Through the Window #The More We Get Together #Mr Knickerbocker #London Town #You Can Count on Me #The Airplane Song #Hava Nagila #Oboom Hi-Am Somroow #China International #Mexican Hat Dance #De Colores #My Family's Just Right for Me #John Jacob Jinglehelmer Schlimt #It Party Time #When I'm a Firefighter #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Be Our Guest (2017) #If You're Happy And You Know It #I Love You Notes *The Barney Costume used in this Episode was also seen in "I Can Do It!". *Barney has her Season 7-14 voice and 2009-2013 Costume *Baby Bop has her Season 7-14 voice and 2009-2013 Costume *BJ has her Season 6-14 voice, and 2009-2013 costume. *The 1st video of Shimbaree Shimbarah for TV Characters *BJ, Baby Bop, Princess Dot, Lead Blueberry Scout for to leaves appearances for disappear. then for the Sesame Street for the Running for the Human Characters go Bye in Pilot Year 1981-82 . then for the Barney is Back. then for the Friends are Here. *This is the 2nd TV Characters where no one says goodbye at the end *Keiko, Pablo, David and Lyneese wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 1" *Zoe, Ray, Jessie, Alissa, Claudio and Caroline wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 2" *Kenny, Rachel, Eric, Kaleigh, Frances, and Buzz wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 3" *Aline, Garrett, Estuardo and Matt wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 4" *Mike and Courtney wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 5" *Francesco, Cara, Maya and Shing YIng wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 6" *Nick, Taylor, Noreen, Emily and Kyle wears the same clothes in "ZOOM Season 7" *Jackie, Inez, and Matt wears the same clothes in "The Snalfu Snefu" *Kathy Julie Derek Carlos Kelly Tosha Min Shawn wears the same clothes in "Barney Live in New York City" *Kevin, Cindy, Tony and Rachel wears the same clothes in "Barney's Big Surprise" *Penny, Andy, Jessica and Justin wears the same clothes in Barney's Musical Castle" and many more Previews January 1, 2011 Category:Fifth Era Videos Category:2011 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 14 Category:Beauty and the Beast